Gracias a mi hermano
by AkioIchi Love
Summary: El hermano menor de Ichirouta Kazemaru es gran fan de Akio Fudou que pasara cuando la gran fascinación de su hermano lo haga enamorarse de Akio.
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a mi hermano

(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")

Resumen: el hermano menor de Ichirouta Kazemaru es gran fan de Akio Fudou que pasara cuando la gran fascinación de su hermano lo haga enamorarse de Akio.

(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")

-Oni-chan es hora de despertar, que hoy tienes un partido- Decía un lindo niño a trabes de la puerta.

-Ya me desperté no te preocupes- Le respondió el chico adentro del cuarto.

(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")En el comedor (""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")

-Oni-chan espero que ganen, hoy iré a verlos- Dijo el niño con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias- Le responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Oni-chan me podrías conseguir el autógrafo de Fudou-kun?- Pregunto el niño con una tierna carita.

-¿El de Fudou? No se tal vez lo podría, pero no te a seguro nada- Le respondió el chico.

-Ok- Dijo en un tono triste

(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")Antes del partido (""((*o*))"") (""((*o*))"")

-Muy bien, se inicia el partido entre el equipo de Raimon y el equipo Nuevo Este(1), del equipo Nuevo Este en la portería se encuentra Kevin, en la defensa Izumi, Tae y Bao, en el centro Kyug, Godei, Jian, Gung, en la delantera Ming, Seung y Yumeji, un momento eso quiere decir que Shinkai esta en la banca, que estará planeando el equipo Nuevo Este- Se escucho hablar al narrador (Nota: como no quiero escribir mucho del partido lo dejare ahí -.-" *floja*)

(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")Antes de terminar el partido (""((*o*))"") (""((*o*))"")

-solo falta poco para que termine el partido, el marcador esta 3-5 el equipo Nuevo Este esta ganando por 2 goles al equipo de Raimon- Dijo el narrador.

"sonido de silbato"

-Kidou se ha desmayado en el campo- Dijo el narrador, mientras Kidou era llevado a revisión en una camilla- En su lugar entra Fudou Akio-Dijo el narrador al ver que Fudou entro al campo

-Eh... ya viste Jian Akio entro en lugar de Yutto- Dijo Yumeji con una sonrisa, ya que tenia algo planea para esto.

-Jajaja si ya me di cuenta Yumeji, ¿te sales tu o yo?- Le respondió Jian a Kyug.

-Yo- Dijo Yumeji saliendo de su lugar para ir a hablar con el arbitro, después de un rato Yumeji salio y se sentó en la banca -Es lo que querías ¿no? vamos sal a jugar-

-Que Yumeji salio del campo que esta planeando el entrenador Hatake- Dijo el narrador, Shinkai se paro de la banca y camino hasta estar en posición en la que estaba Yumeji -Shinkai entro en lugar de Yumeji- El partido volvió a la normalidad.

-CARCEL DE TIERRA- Gritaron 4 chicos al mismo tiempo de corrían hacia Fudou y Shinkai, cualquiera diría que para tratar de quitarle el balón a Fudou, pero no lo enseraron junto a Shinkai

-Pero que es esto Izumi, Tae, Bao y Kyug han echo la cárcel de tierra- Dijo el narrador algo emocionado después de tanto tiempo de no usar la cárcel de tierra cualquiera se sorprendería

-Después de cuanto tiempo de no verte Akio- Dijo Shinkai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo mismo dijo Shinkai- Le respondió Fudou viendo de que manera salir de ahí.

-Es hora de ver quien es mas fuerte- Dijo Shinkai serio - Deja decir que que ya no soy el mismo chico de antes- Sonrió de manera aterradora.

-Pues eso veremos- Dijo Fudou sonriendo de lado -Kazemaru!- Grito Fudou y casi enseguida se vio a Kazemaru saltando por en sima de la cuatro paredes de tierra, Fudou en seguida le paso el balón, depuse de que kazemaru cayera con el balón, Fudou salto y salio de la "cárcel de tierra".

-Crees que será fácil hacer eso- Dijo Shinkai desde adentro, en un instante las paredes se desplomaron dejando ver a Shinkai –Bao, Izumi barrera de estrellas-

-Ok- Dijeron los dos chico mientras corrían hacia la portería –BARRERA DE ESTRELLAS- Gritaron mientras se colocaron enfrente de la portería, Bao dio medio vuelta y quedo viendo a la portería, alzo los brazos y izumi lo imito, y apareció un gran muro pero negro y con puntos blancos.

-OH! Izumi y Bao hicieron la barrera de estrellas- Se emociono el narrador. – ¿Esta será un problema para el equipo Raimon?- Pregunto el emocionado narrador.

-Kazemaru, patada de aire- Grito Fudou.

-Eh!, si- Kazemaru le paso el balón a Fudou y corrió hasta quedar enfrente de la barrera.

-PATADA DE- Fudou pateo el balón dándole un pase a Kazemaru.

-AIRE- Grito Kazemaru pateando mas el balón, el balón pego en la barrera y trato de romper la, pero simplemente reboto, y casi le pega a Kazemaru pero por suerte Ming pateo el balón desviándolo hacia Shinkai, que enseguida que lo tubo salio corriendo hacia la portería donde se encontraba Endou.

-ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS- Grito Shinkai mientras girada, cuando pateo el balón pareció como si el balón fuera de aire.

-MANO FANTASMA- Grito Endou mientras hacia ya la conocida mano fantasma, pero lamentablemente no fue muy fuerte para retener el tiro.

-Shinkai le metió un gol a Endou con la rosa de los vientos, faltan pocos minutos para que se acabe el partido ¿quien ganara?- Dijo el narrador muy pero muy emocionado. – Si el equipo Raimo quiere ganar tendrá que meter 3 goles para ganarles al equipo Nuevo Este, ¿podrá meter el equipo raimon 3 goles en pocos minutos?- Dijo el narrador casi, casi excitado (ok no XD).

- Kazemaru, cuando Shinkai tenga el balón entretenlo o trata de quitárselo, para anotar un gol ¿ok?- Le dijo Fudou a kazemaru algo enojado a vista que pronto se acabada el partido y no perdería contra Shinkai.

-Esta bien- Le respondió Kazemaru con solo ver a Fudou pudo notar que estaba molesto.

-Ming, haremos el amanecer, yo tendré el balón pero telo pasare correrás hacia la portería del otro equipo, a lo mejor Kabeyama haga el muro así que me esperas, yo casi en seguida iré aya, si te lo intentan quitar haz lluvia ¿ok?- Le dijo Shinkai a Ming ya tenia todo planeado, sabia que Fudou o Kazemaru le intentarían quitar el balón.

-Shinkai estas seguro de hacer Amanecer a un no la perfeccionamos bien, pero lo que tu digas yo lo are- Le respondió Ming a Shinkai.

-Si estoy seguro- Le dijo este Shinkai a Ming, sonriéndole sabia que Ming siempre lo seguiría como un perro fiel.

-Fudou- Grito este de Endou mientras le lanzada en balón.

-No lo creo- Shinkai salto y tomo en balón.

-Kazemaru ya sabes que hacer- Le dijo Fudou a Kazemaru, Kazemaru salio corriendo hacia Shinkai.

-No lo creo princesita, no importa tu belleza no te daré el balón- Le dijo Shinkai a Kazemaru mientras hacia el balón hacia tras, Kazemaru se quedo en shock, pensado "que princesita, bello, que le pasa a ese tipo", al ver que Kazemaru se quedo quieto y pensado Fudou salio corriendo hacia Shinkai que iba a la portería. – ¿O querido Fudou que te párese si competimos por un premio?- Le dijo shinkai a Fudou ya que estaba cerca de el.

-¿Cual es el premio?- Dijo Fudou de alguna manera diciendo que si.

-El chico peliazul, creo que se llama Kazemaru- dijo Shinkai, con una sonrisa en sus labios, Fudou se quedo en shock, que Kazemaru seria el premio eso bebía ser una broma de parte de Shinkai.

-Esta bien- Fudou termino aceptando no perdería contra Shinkai a un tuviera que "ganar" a Kazemaru, Shinkai supo que era el momento indicado, para el pase y su victoria.

-Ming!- Grito Shinkai y de inmediato Ming apareció a un lado de el, Shinkai le dio el balón, ming.

Continuara.

(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")(""((*o*))"")

"La que no iba a escribir del partido por flojera -3- "

Hola! como esta pequeños y pequeñas *le salen alas y se hace pequeña* según yo no iba a escribir del partido por flojera y lo tuve que cortar por que era un chingo y 2 montones XD, este fic ya lo tenia en mente pero por flojera y falta de tiempo no lo escribía, este al igual que "hasta que la vida nos separe" lo intentare actualizar 3 veces por semana :3 si es que pudo con eso de que soy muy floja, -.-" pero le agradezco a Thoma y a Midori por que siempre me recuerdan que tengo que escribir y me ayudan cuando no tengo inspiración para escribir TT-TT los quiero mucho. Bueno me voy espero que les guste ;)

1: Mi hermana me dio el nombre de "Nuevo Este" y jugando dijo: Viejo aquel. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento mucho, TT-TT es que no pude subir por que tengo un proyecto que vale el 70% de mi calificasion en ciencias biologicas y voy muy mal en ciencias . haci que tengo que ponerle mucho empe o al trabajo.

Bueno sin mas aqui el capitulo.  
(""(((*~*))"")(""(((*~*))"")(""(((*~*))"")(""(((*~*))"")(""(((*~*))"")(""(((*~*))"")(""(((*~*))"")(""(((*~*))"")

Te ganare.

Despues de que Shinkai le paso el balon a Ming, que salio corriendo hacia la porteria del equipo raimon, paso lo que le dijo este de Shinkai, Kabeyama le trato de quitar el balon.

-LLUVIA- Grito Ming mientras lanzaba el balon hacia riba, el balon paresio convertirse en agua que callo junto a Ming. Goenji trato de quiterle el balon pero fallo por que por que el balon es de agua. -Apuesto 6 grandes a que ninguno me lo quita- Dijo se alando el balon, con una sonrisa ladina. Goenji trato de quitarselo por segunda veces sin ningun resultado, Kazemaru que apenas llego al lugra trato de quitarselo y tampoco hubo un resultado bueno.

-Ya basta de tus jueguitos Ming pronto cabara el partido y no quiero perder a mi princesa- Sonrio voltiando a ver a Kazemaru y despues a Fudou, se pudo ver en la cara de Ming algo de triztesa por la palabras de Shinkai puesto penso que se rederia a Fudou.

-ok, Fin de lluvia- Dijo mientras lanzo el balon hacia arriba, calleron unas pocas de gotas, pero regreso a la normalidad, el balon cayo junto a el. Shinkai se puso junto a el y juntos gritaron.

-AMANECER- Mientras Ming saltaba con el balon burlando a Kabeyama, Shinkai salto junto a el, de un momento a otro un color naranja cubrio en balon, shinkai y ming se tomaron una mano, mientras girtaban - DE MIL A OS-

- QUE?!, el equipo Nuevo este a echo amanecer de mil a os vaya sabia que un tecnica fuerte y dificil de hacer, ya que si salia mal podian morir pero parece que eso no pasara- Dijo el narrador casi desmayado por todo lo que ve en el partido.

-No dejare que anoten- Dijo Kazemaru mientras corria a ponerse enfrente de Endou, el tiro estaba algo lejos para que le llegara a el.

- NO! Idiota- Grito Fudou, mientras salia corriendo para empujarlo, ya que no estaba a nada de recidir el tiro, pero lamentablemente no fue lo sufisientemente rapido como para quitar a Kazemaru, que al final residio el tiro y lo arrasto hasta la porteria (AI-L: .-. en pocas palabras un gol y un errido), Kazemaru callo al pasto justo al tiempo que finalizada el partido.

-EL EQUIPO NUVEO ESTES A GANADO, pero Kazemaru no se encuentra bien sera mejor que se llevado a que lo revisen- Dijo en narrador algo preocupado por la salud de kazemaru. Shinkai y su equipo fueron a ver a Kazemaru quien solo fue sacado de la camcha para ser revisado(Manoseado) por unos enfermeros que estaban ai.

-Supongo que gane, pero eso costo la salud de mi princesa- Dijo este de Shinkai hacia Fudou.

-Kazemaru reasiona por favor te necesito, mama y yo te necesitamos, Oni-chan- Shinaki voltio a ver y vio a un peque o ni o de pelo Azul llorando junto al cuerpo de Kazemaru.

-Vamos Thoma, Kazemaru se pondra bien, mientras necesita ser lledado a un hospital- Le dijo Someoka, mientras tratada de animar al peque o y quitarlo para que se lo llevaran al hostipal.

-Eso no es verdad, tu eres un mentiroso Kazemaru esta muy mal, y tu no me quieres decir Someoka- Dijo el ni o mientras salia corriendo hacia Shinkai y Ming. -Todo esto es su cualpa y mas la tuya por querer jugra con mi oni-chan- Le reclamo a shinkai, Fudou se acerco a el.

-Vamos, Thoma no fue culpa de Shinkai que esto pasara- Dijo Fudou mientras tratada de alejar al ni o de Shinkai.

-No es cierto, el quiso hcerle da o a mi hermano, el es malo- Dijo Thoma mientras se aferrada a Fudou sin ninguna intencion de separarce de el.

-Thoma, el no es malo- Le dijo este de Goenji para tratar de calmar a peque o y de separarlo como odia que en peque o admirara a ese idiota ( o celos(?)), pero el ni o no queria.

-No, quiero estar con Fudou-nii- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar estas palabras de parte de Thoma, Goenji se enojo mucho mas.

-Lo siento pero Fudou se tiene que ir, verdad Fudou?- Le dijo Goenji ya dastante enojado, Fudou al ver como se puso desidio molestar a Goenji.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer asi que puedo estar contigo Thoma- Dijo Fudou sonriendo de una manera que tranquiliso a Thoma y enfurecio a Goenji.

-Fudou-nii me acompa as al hostipal- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Claro, peque o vamos a ver a Kazemaru al hospital- Dijo fue mientras camina junto a Thoma para ir al hospital (Y Shinkai como no importa no sabran de el). Fudou y Thoma fueron al hospital, pero tu vieron que esperar por que apenas estaba checando bien a Kazemaru.

-Dime peque o, que edad tienes?- Le prunto Fudou ya por como se vei tenia unos 10 a os el ni o.

-Tengo 9 a os- Dijo algo nervioso en peque o.

-Entonces vas en 3 de primaria- Dijo Fudou, al ver a peque o un poco nervioso, ya que se movia de lado a lado.

-No, se echo voy en 4 de primaria, es por que soy un a o adelantado- Dijo el peque o ya entrando en confianza.

- Ustedes vinieron a ver a Kazemaru Ichirouta?- Nos pregunto una enfermera que salia del cuarto de susodicho.

-Si, yo soy su hermano- Dijo el peque o mientras se parada.

-Muy bien, ya pueden entrar- Nos dijo la enfermera, despues de esto la enfermera se retiro, Thoma entro primero a ver a su hermano

-Oni-chan, estas bien?- Le pregunto mientras corria hacia el.

-Thoma, si estoy bien gracias- Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, que de algun modo hizo que el corrazon de Fudou latiera con fuerza. -Eh?, Fudou que hace aqui?- Le pregunto el peli azul, algo estra ado al ver a Fudou.

-A compa e a Thoma a verte- Le contesto Fudou algo extra o.

Bueno esto es todo, lo siento, pronto voy a subir mas TT-TT.  
. ?id=100005042164976, si alguien juega al rol, agregeme. 


End file.
